


Random Abo smut

by jesterdc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Grinding, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Kuvira Beifong, One Shot, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterdc/pseuds/jesterdc
Summary: just some random smut I wrote as Oneshot but decided to continue and go wherever my brain takes me, formerly named 'what's on TV'.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 305





	1. What's on TV?

**Author's Note:**

> this is all smut you have been warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with TV 'Korra was lying beside her girlfriend “watching” TV she cast her glance from the screen to her sleeping girlfriend then back to her screen'

Korra was lying beside her girlfriend “watching” TV she cast her glance from the screen to her sleeping girlfriend then back to her screen, the alpha’s cock throbbing in the confinement of her thin blue night shorts and her abs clenching and unclenching under her white tank top.

Korra and Asami had just moved in together after a year of dating. They met at college after being intoxicated and having a drunken hookup, they hooked up a couple of times until Korra got the balls to finally as Asami on a date.

This is where they are now Asami, her Omega lying in bed half asleep, but Korra didn’t need to know that. Waiting in silence to see if her alpha would make a move which would be soon, judging by the scent coming off of her. She was 100% sure Korra wasn’t even watching what was on the Tele, so she adjusted her position lying on her stomach with one leg propped up and a pillow wedged between her thighs, putting her perfect ass in Korra’s line of sight, wearing nothing but Korra’s baggy sweatshirt and underwear.

Her movements weren’t lost on Korra as she stole another glance at her lover, the throbbing was becoming unbearable, she began tracing the outline of her cock and grabbed it through her shorts, rubbing while staring at Asami’s ass, her tip oozing with precum and staining her shorts as she continued rubbing letting out a whimper and biting her lip as she didn’t want to rouse Asami.

She fumbled her cock a few times, before slipping her hand under the waistband of her shorts and letting out a sigh as her cock was freed. Gathering the pre from the tip, she began at a slow pace biting her lip to muffle her sounds she took another pass over the tip of her cock, squeezed a little bit and slid back down all the way to the base, and started building a rhythm, using the hand that wasn’t full of cock to massage her thick balls.

Asami felt her girlfriend shuffle on the bed and deciding to take a peek opened an eye and was pleasantly surprised with what she saw. Her alpha’s eyes glued to her ass darkened with lust as she stroked herself to completion, the sight of her alpha masturbating next to her was incredibly arousing, as she felt her underwear getting slightly damp and gently ground into the pillow, silently hoping her girlfriend missed it as she was enjoying the show.

The movements were lost on Korra as her eyes were fixed on Asami’s ass and her hand tightened its grip on her cock as she increased her pace using her pre to lubricate her movements and squeezing her balls a little bit harder as she felt her incoming peak, she immediately stopped her movements and reached over the bed to pick up the box of tissues on the bedside not noticing as Asami used the opportunity to pick up speed on her grinding.

Immediately coming to a halt when Korra returned to her former position, placing 4 squares at the tip before forming a fist around her cock as she built her self up to completion once again sweeping the pre from the tip and jerking herself to completion as cum erupted from her twitching balls spewing a copious amount through the tip as she trembled in orgasmic bliss and kept milking her cock until the very last drop of her seed tainted the white tissue.

Asami stayed quiet through it all her underwear soaked and pussy feeling empty as the seed was wasted on a piece of tissue paper instead of within her clenching walls. She was about to decide to straddle Korra, until she felt Korra take the pillow away from between her thighs and toss it across the room, and slipping her hand between her thighs, pushing her panties to the side.

“don’t think I haven’t noticed you” Korra purred.

Asami leaned in with her eyes still closed and brushed her lips against Korra’s “I was wondering how long it would take for you to do something” she said as she opened her eyes to gaze at the crystal blue eyes she loved so much. Korra’s mouth went dry as she looked into those emeralds. She searched for Asami’s clit which was relatively easy to find and began applying pressure and rubbing soft circles around the stiff bud “mmm…Korra harder” Asami whispered breathlessly against the lips of her lover.

Korra picked up her speed, applying pressure on Asami’s clitoris, before dipping two digits down in search of her entrance which was absolutely soaked “ugh… ‘Sami your pussy is so fucking wet get on your back lemme taste you” the Alpha groaned out to an all too eager Asami, who in turn did as she was told, rolling over just as Korra slipped in between her thighs and stole a deep kiss slipping her hand underneath Asami’s shirt and squeezing her tits.

“Ah…Korra just get on with it”, the Omega whined as she pulled her shirt over her head revealing strawberry capped nipples and a perky set of tits, to which Korra eagerly suckled on “oh yeah baby” Asami moaned when she felt the warmth of her Alphas lips on her sensitive nipples. Korra gave each of them equal attention as she kissed her way down Asami’s curvy body swirling her tongue in her belly button.

When she reached her destination, she blew a puff of hot air over Asami’s folds making her lover squirm under the tight grip she had on her thighs “oh fuck Korra stop teasing” Asami whined Korra let out a low chuckle, then let her tongue swipe over Asami’s pussy savoring the flavor on her tongue before swallowing, Asami’s taste was always extremely welcoming the warm, tangy flavor made her cock instantly regain its hardness and press on the bedsheet.

She stuck her tongue in Asami’s opening gathering more of her Omega’s flavor, before going back up and sucking on her clit and swirling her tongue around adding just enough pressure she knows Asami is loving. Asami reaches down and grabs hold of Korra’s hair as her thighs tightened around her head, the lack of oxygen further turning the Alpha on as she releases a hand she’d been using to prevent Asami from moving around too much and sneaks it into her folds.

She uses two of her fingers to gather the wetness at her lover's entrance and plunges in learning a gasp and a harsh tug of her hair “ah…mmm don’t fucking stop babe, I’m so close” the Omega squeaked and Korra did just that sucking on her girlfriend’s clit and plunging and curling her fingers into her lover's warmth hitting that spot that made Asami go crazy “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Korra” Asami chanted as her toes curled and she arched her back squeezing Korra’s head and clenching down on the fingers inside her as she releases all over Korra’s face who gladly licked it up and kept milking her until her pussy stopped spasming around her digits.

“you’re so sexy Asami, that was so good” Korra praised her girlfriend.

She climbed back up her omega who was still in post-coital and kissed her sharing the taste of her release, one which Asami was swift to reciprocate. Korra broke the kiss with a groan as the throbbing she tried to ignore came back with a vengeance as she desperately needed to be buried within her omega’s walls “fuck Asami I need to be inside you or I swear I’ll explode” Korra breathed.

Asami smirked and took purchase of her Alpha’s thick girth, it still amazed her how she was able to fit this monster of a cock inside her, but the stretch was always welcome. She slowly jerked Korra off “we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Asami purred and spread her legs wider to accommodate Korra as she knelt in between them and lifting Asami’s hand from her cock as she held it and tapped it on Asami’s clit making the omega tremble and gasp.

“Your pussy is so fucking sexy babe” Korra moaned out as she nudged her tip on Asami’s clit one last time before aligning herself with Asami’s dripping pussy and sliding it in. Asami was always a tight fit, so she went slow, easing her way in until the tip glancing back up at Asami to check if she was fine. They made eye contact, and Asami sensing Korra’s hesitation gave her a nod and that was all the clarification she needed before plunging all the way in making Asami scream “oooo…fuck me Korra”.

“Yeah, you like it when I batter your pussy?” Korra asked already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it, she grabbed Asami’s face in between her hand “I asked you a question omega” Korra growled, as she pulled out to the tip, before slamming back in a very deep thrust making it difficult for Asami to reply “I…I love it alpha please fuck me” she wailed out wrapping her legs around Korra’s back.

Korra after hearing her omega’s reply started thrusting with renewed vigor keeping her cock deep within Asami angling her thrusts and loving every muscle spasm around her cock as she drove deeper. Lifting one of Asami’s creamy legs around her thighs and propping it on her shoulder to allow her deeper access making her dick smash directly on Asami’s clit “oh fuck ‘Sami your pussy feels so good, you gonna cum for me baby” Asami overwhelmed by the sensation just nodded.

Korra picked up speed making the bed creak and drawing both of them to completion. Asami came first creating a vice grip around Korra’s cock and throwing her head back in complete ecstasy shouting her Alpha’s name and Korra followed immediately after pounding relentlessly and flooding her lover's womb with her seed painting her walls and making the omega moan as she felt her alpha release within he walls “mmm… Korra your cum feels so good inside m” she moaned as Korra keep pumping her hips and emptying her load.

When she was done, she pulled out slowly and watched her sperm flow out of Asami, using her fingers to push it back in making her omega shudder. Korra leaned down for a kiss and rolled off Asami. Opening her eyes, they held each other’s gaze and lay in comfortable silence watching the other doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov: Korra dating Kuvira for business clout, while fuckbuddies with Asami

It was a Saturday, laundry day to be exact, and Korra begged Asami to do her laundry, to which Asami begrudgingly agrees. “Korra, I can’t keep doing your laundry for you!” Asami called out from the laundry room as she emptied the hamper into the machine. “I’m sorry babe I’ve been busy with school and soccer, thanks you're the best friend ever” she lied. Korra was just lazy and left the laundry to Asami.

“liar” Asami muttered swiping some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, readjusting her ponytail. Korra and Asami are roommates in Republic college, they had been friends/fuck buddies since high school and was glad they were put in the same room.

Despite being an Alpha and Omega, Asami’s father pulled some strings since Korra is a long-time family friend and is helping the Sato's get in contact with other elites by dating a Beifong while fucking Asami.

He always did like Korra “she is a fine Alpha” she could practically hear her father’s voice in her head and he was right Korra is _fine_ so fine that she managed to snag the hard-headed Beifong unfortunately, she has been ‘dating’ upper-class woman Kuvira Beifong who is also an Omega and hates Asami.

No surprise since during the after party of Korra’s last game, she was caught red-handed or cock mouthed in Korra’s room.

* * *

Kneeled at the edge of the bed, with the Alpha’s cock in her mouth, after a couple of shots of Vodka with her head bobbing struggling to fit the fat thing all the way down and gagging when it hit the back of her throat, but Korra was relentless forcing her to take the whole length down, using her throat as a cock sleeve and being rough.

Korra the sweetest, kindest, cries after Disney movies was being _rough._ Korra usually took a more gentle approach but, she was loving every moment, as she supported herself by bracing her hands on Korra muscular thighs, she would have fallen over by now if it wasn’t for Korra’s hand on her head, but all good things must come to an end even if it wasn’t Korra coming down her throat.

Korra swiftly pulled out and sobering up when she recognized her girlfriend’s presence, helped Asami to her feet and moving off her bed, with her wet dick hanging in between them, wincing as she quickly shoved it in her pants.

Kuvira’s expression was a hard glare in their direction. The usual stoic was showing emotion _huh she must really like Korra_ Asami thought to herself.

Kuvira ran out of the room and Asami swore she saw a tear slip down the girl’s face. Korra felt bad and horny and needing to vent, she turned in to Asami with an angered expression “why would you do that Asami?!” she yelled at her friend?, Asami was in shock, she furrowed her eyebrows and yelled back at Korra “me? you’re the one that was shoving your cock down my throat”

The statement made her pussy clench and Korra’s cock twitch which she even felt worse, _this was supposed to be a plan to get the Beifong to fall for her_ she thought bitterly.

she looked at Asami and took in her best friend's image her eyes puffy with tears, mouth covered in drool and her lipstick smeared, the skirt she wore bunched up and revealing her drenched panties, her heaving chest, cropped top moistened with her saliva and Korra’s pre-cum. _Fuck it might as well just finish_ Korra thought to herself.

Asami looked like a snack that the Alpha wanted to ruin, she was busy eying the omega that she barely registered that Asami was going on about something “…so do not blame it on me when you’re the one who was doing most of the work and -” “get back on your knees” Korra said interrupting her rant.

_What did she sayyyy_ Asami thought to herself “huh?” the green-eyed girl asked dumbly, Korra stepped in closer and pulled Asami closer to herself grinding her still hard cock in her pants against Asami’s front making the both of them shudder “I said get on your knees omega” Korra growled out, “you can’t leave me like this” she continued her grinding as she roughly palmed Asami’s ass.

Asami moaned out and dropped to her knees rubbing her face against Korra’s crotch and swiping her tongue over the head tasting a bit of the pre-cum, moaning at the taste leaning in and sucking to get more of the taste.

Korra sighed and placed a hand at the top of Asami’s head and let Asami continue her explorations, before forming a fist in Asami’s hair and pulling the Omega away and staring her down “stop teasing Omega and take my cock in your mouth, now” Korra ordered.

The Omega in Asami was elated by the tone Korra was using on her as she unzipped Korra’s pants and pulled them down to her ankles. Korra pulled down her boxers and used her cock to slap against Asami’s face, making the Omega writhe on her knees in pain and pleasure as she sucked air through her teeth.

“fuck Korra” Asami whined, Korra did it again aiming the shaft for her right cheek leaving a forming bruise and watching as tears began to form in the corner of Asami’s eyes, spurring her on as she switched sides and marked her left cheek. Asami let out a pained whimper as she felt the third blow of the Alpha’s shaft.

“stick your tongue out Omega” Korra growled looking for a release as she was smearing pre-cum on Asami’s cheek. Asami stuck her tongue out obeying the Alpha’s command and Korra slapped her dick on the tip of the green-eyed girl’s tongue and moaning out when she felt the warmth of her mouth.

“oh fuck Asami, Kuvira never sucks me off, she says I’m too big for her, but you heh you’re gonna take it all” Korra groaned as she shoved it all the way in making Asami wince as she felt the cock tap the back of her throat. She was flattered by the statement, but it's true Korra is a lot for most.

Korra slid back out letting Asami gasp for air and close her eyes as she was struck by cock again, but this time in her left eye “I’m gonna ruin you Sato” Korra growled and shoved her cock back in Asami’s throat, to properly start throat fucking the Omega.

The first thrust slammed against her throat, making her gag, but Korra held it there as more tears were leaking out of Asami’s eyes and snot from her nose, Korra pulled back till it was just the tip and slammed back in till her balls slapped Asami’s chin. Asami braced her hands against Korra’s thigh as she was fucked off her knees and onto her heels by the sheer force of Korra’s thrusts.

Korra pulled out and forced Asami’s head under her shaft to suck on her balls, luckily, the Omega got the message and took on into her mouth slathering it with saliva, tears, and snot “ahh… that’s a good Omega” Korra praised making Asami’s inner Omega purr as she switched to the other one and sucked on the flesh.

Korra was close, so she shoved the Omega’s head away and put her cock back in her throat without warning catching Asami off guard and making her lose her breath as her throat was used by the alpha.

Korra was moaning louder with each thrust and without warning began to pump her seed into Asami’s throat before quickly pulling out and emptying her balls all over Asami's face moving her hand in quick succession and spraying cum on Asami’s cheeks, eyes, even as far as her hair.

_Kuvira is gonna be so mad eh I’ll apologize later_ Korra thought to herself as she jerked off until there was no more and her cock began to soften . “mmm… Asami you have a wonderful throat and you look so good in my cum” Korra praised as she looked down and watched as Asami licked the cum off her lips.

Asami was wet, soaked her thighs were shaking with arousal and Korra hadn’t even touched her yet and the best part was the taste of her best friend's release on her lips. She let go of Korra’s thighs and used her finger to swipe some of the cum off her face and suck it into her mouth all too aware of the alpha watching her.

Korra could feel her cock twitching back to life as she watched that display and now, she was curious about how Asami tasted “get on your feet Asami” Korra said blinded by lust. Asami stood up on shaky legs and leaned into Korra with her hands on the Alpha’s shoulder to prevent herself from falling over.

Korra steadied the Omega with two hands on her hips, looking at Asami's red eyes, face covered in her seed, lips swollen from overuse, snot running from her nose, Asami looked a mess, ruined, but Korra wasn’t done, not even close.

She leaned in and kissed the Omega who stiffened in her arms before returning the kiss, tasting herself on the other's lips and moaning from the feeling, it should disgust her, but it is turning her on more. Asami swipes her lips with her tongue and Korra eagerly parts her lips to grant Asami access to her tongue as she takes it into hers and sucks on it making Korra groan and pull the Omega closer grinding her erection against Asami’s still clothed frame.

Korra removed a hand from Asami’s hip and trailed it under her cropped top to take it off, breaking the kiss. When the shirt was off, Korra took her time eyeing her meal before pulling the cups of Asami’s bra cups down, revealing pink nipples that she is all too familiar with, as she supported Asami by placing her hands on Omega's back.

She kneaded the Omega’s breasts until her she saw that her nipples were erect, before blowing cool air on it making Asami writhe and moan "K...K...Korra, don't tease" the Omega whined, grabbing the back of the Alpha's head and guiding her arching into the Alpha's mouth. Korra obeyed the Omega taking her right nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around and thumbing the left nipple.

Taking it between her forefinger and thumb and squeezing as she bit down on the one in her mouth making Asami scratch at the Alphas hair and grind more into Korra's erection, she needed it inside, her underwear was a wet towel. she shuddered when Korra release the nipple with a pop and leaned back to stare down at the nipple she had just abused with her mouth. From a nice rosy pink to a red with bruises slowly forming around the area, the one she was thumbing looked sore and throbbing for attention.

When she was about to attend to the left nipple with her mouth, Asami pulled her head away and earned a discontented whine from the Alpha "Asami what-" she was silenced by a kiss Asami leaned forward and whispered in her ear "inside Korra, I want you inside me, I'm on the pill today" she said sucked on the Alpha's ear lobe.

The Alpha shuddered hearing the Sato's plea and kissed her roughly sliding the hands down the girls back and cupping her backside pulling her closer grinding her stiff cock in between the clothed woman's thighs and nudging her clit in the process, Korra pulled back, turned Asami around and bent her over the bed. Asami held herself up with her hands against the bed "mmm...Korra yes babe fuck me" Asami moaned out.

Korra moved closer to Asami's raised backside, from this angle she had a good view of the Omega's glistening snatch, she could practically see Asami's clit straining in her underwear, she gave Asami's ass a nice hard smack watching it jiggle as Asami whimpered "please". Korra couldn't take it anymore as she ripped off her shirt and sports bra, kicked off her jeans which was difficult because of her shoes, ripped off Asami's skirt and underwear leaving both women completely bare.

The Alpha knelt between Asami's parted thighs and used two of her fingers to probe Asami's entrance gathering the wetness before plunging two fingers in "ooo... Korra" Asami groaned as she was penetrated by the Alpha's thick fingers. Korra went in slowly until she buries her fingers to the hilt, she pauses and waits for Asami to get used to the intrusion. 

She leans forward and sucks on the Omega's clit, swirling her tongue around the stiff bud, making Asami squirm and push her hips back urging Korra to move her fingers. The Alpha pulled her fingers out till her knuckles and pushed them back in feeling the warmth of the Omega's walls suck her back in, making Korra's cock twitch with jealousy as she tried her best to ignore the near painful throb.

Korra flicked her tongue on Asami's clit as she began to roughly finger fuck the girl making her rock forward and fall on her elbows, face forward on the bed "Korra yes, mmm...right there baby" Asami groaned into the sheets as Korra pulled her fingers back and angled them against Asami's front wall finding the spot she knows that drives Asami crazy and pressing against it, resulting in more wetness leaking from the woman above her unto her fingers to her forearm.

Korra's neck and hand were getting tired as she was craning her neck in a very uncomfortable position and the throb in her crotch was developing into sting as she pulled out her fingers and leaned back to stand up. It took a movement to realize that Korra had moved and was, currently standing behind her "Korra what are you..." Asami managed to get out still in her lust haze but was swiftly silenced when she heard Korra spit, she craned her neck back just enough to see what was happening behind her.

Korra lubed up her cock with her saliva, Asami was already wet enough, but she didn't want the Omega to experience any pain during penetration as she jerked the shaft with her saliva, unaware of the attention she was receiving, she moaned and threw her head back at the sensation of her hand on her cock.

“oh, fuck” Korra sighed as she felt the previous pain being replaced with pleasure. Asami was watching the Alpha pleasure herself and she couldn’t take it anymore “oh my God Korra just put it in” Asami groaned her back and stretching out on the bed and arching for Korra.

“Oh yeah, yeah sorry right,” Korra said with a blush as she aligned her cock with Asami’s entrance and pushed in, to the hilt catching Asami of guard as she was instantly filled with Korra’s thick cock, the length poking at the entrance of her cervix.

“fuck yes Korra” Asami groaned through clenched teeth, as she buried her face into the sheets of the bed and clenched her hands around the fabric, holding on for her dear life as she knew what was going to happen next.

Korra sucked air through her teeth as she felt the Omega’s walls clamp down on her shaft, sucking her in deeper if that was possible, she stayed still for her sanity and to allow Asami get used to the stretch of her cock as she started to pull out and push back in, hitting against Asami's cervix, not enough force to bruise, but enough to send sparks of pleasure down Asami's spine.

Korra preferred taking Asami from behind, with the angle it was easier to please Asami and watch her ass giggle against her crotch. Korra lifted her hand and delivered a harsh spank on Asami's ass making Asami whimper in pleasure and pain "mmm...Asami your ass is so fucking sexy" Korra groaned and gripped the flesh of Asami's ass, bouncing it on her cock as she continued to plow Asami's pussy. 

Asami was trembling the only thing she could let out were whimpers as Korra fucked her into the bed, Korra adjusted her grip on Asami's hips and hoisted one of her legs off the floor and onto the bed to give her a better angle to fuck the Omega properly. Asami was loving the rough treatment, she doesn't know what came over the Alpha, maybe the booze in her system, but by how deep and hard Korra's strokes were she couldn't even care less.

Korra sent another smack down on Asami's ass this one made the Omega scream "oh Korra I'm so close don't stop, don't fuckin stop" and Korra had no intention of stopping until she filled Asami up with her seed. She pulled Asami's hair and held on to it using it as leverage to fuck Asami harder and faster, "ah...ah Korra Korra, I'm cumming, I'm gonna come for you baby" Asami went rigid in Korra's grip.

Her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she let out a broken scream clenching on Korra's cock as the Alpha kept on fucking Asami as she came shuddering and groaning into the air with her hair in Korra's grip turning her on even more. Asami felt Korra stop moving, but the Alpha hadn't cum yet, she usually finished on Asami's stomach after the Omega's orgasm.

"I want you on your back Omega"Korra growled out, Asami was swift to comply crawling further up into the bed and resting on her back, spreading her legs as an invitation for the Alpha who followed Asami up the bed and settled between her legs. Aligning her shaft once again before sliding back in making Asami moan out from the slight sensitivity "mmm...Korra" she whimpered as Korra buried her head in her neck.

Korra was close, she sunk into Asami's welcoming hole and began to thrust like a madwoman in and out of Asami "oh fuck me Korra" the Omega squeaked tightening her legs around the Alpha and clawing at her back with her nails and biting on her shoulder as Korra continued to fuck the Omega into the bed making it creak "oh fuck 'Sami I'm gonna cum, I'm so close your pussy feels so good I'm gonna cum so deep inside you" Korra moaned.

Asami shuddered at her words and held onto her lover tighter as she felt the onslaught of another orgasm "cum inside me Korra... No cum with me" Asami moaned close to her peak. Korra just nodded her head and buried her head deeper in Asami's neck "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum here it comes babe ugh" Korra moaned as she finally released within the Omega's walls grinding her cock in as she pumped her seed into Asami.

The sensation of the Alpha's seed within her walls threw Asami into her last orgasm of the night arching her back into Korra as the Alpha kept pumping her seed into the Omega "fuck...Korra you're so good at this babe" Asami praised the Alpha but didn't get a response, as she realized that Korra had passed out she let out a giggle and combed her fingers through Korra's sweaty hair from her face and kissing her forehead

Asami adjusted her position feeling Korra's cum move around inside her and shuddering as she felt Korra's softening shaft, feeling comfortable -as comfortable as she could get with someone in between her legs- she drifted off to sleep.

Korra apologized to Kuvira the following day, under the lie that she was drunk and she thought that _Asami_ was Kuvira, being in love and all she forgave Korra and the plan was back in place.

* * *

Asami snapped out of her memory when she heard Korra say something from the other room, "Korra could you repeat that?" she yelled back as she put the detergent in the washer and set it to the sports wash setting "I said- nevermind could you just come? I'm in my room" Asami knew what Korra was asking for, she made her way out of the laundry room and toward Korra's room and was glad when she found Korra waiting for her naked on the bed.

"I just wanted to thank you for washing my clothes," Korra said with a sultry tone "well who am I to say no to free food?" Asami asked and began to undress. Needless to say, it was a great Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted this by accident oops


	3. Jumping Ship - Amaarae (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako's girlfriend who no one thought existed, is invited to a party at Opal's mother's beach house that she allowed them to use. Upon seeing Mako's mysterious girlfriend, Korra decides that she wants her and Asami would'nt have it any other way.

"I’m telling you guys, she’s real and her name’s Asami” Mako grunted irritated at his friends. They were at Narooks diner, in the back corner next to a large window, seated at a booth.

Korra, one of his best friends rolled her eyes and scoffed gaining the attention of Opal Beifong a green-eyed girl with tan skin sitting across her and next to her boyfriend, Bolin who was too distracted by his noodles to pay attention to the conversation.

“Sure, and Kamala Harris is my twin sister” Korra commented “yeah and I voted for Donald Trump and I’m not even American” Opal followed, this earned a guffaw from Korra and a snicker from Bolin who was munching on some dumplings.

“Can you guys not, she is real and we’ve been together since the beginning of summer, so that’s two months!” Mako exclaimed frustrated “okay if you’ve been ‘dating’ this Asami character, how come you didn’t introduce us? That’s quite rude of you shark brows” Korra said in a sing-song voice.

“yeah bro why didn’t you?” Bolin finally deciding to input in the conversation, Opal nodded her head in agreement chowing her vegan fried rice “I wanted to yesterday, but she said she had to go and got a call from her dad” Mako replied

“That sounds like an excuse if I’ve ever heard one” Korra said while slurping noodles.

“ew, Korra table manners, oh and guys I called my mom the other day and she said we could use the beach house since we’ll be staying here for the summer,” Opal said this earned a loud whoop from Korra who received glares from other tables nearby and was promptly ignored.

“We could throw a party and invite some people from school we’re on summer break after all and at the beach,” Korra said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes already licking her lips

“Yeah that’s a great idea, and Mako can bring his ghost babe…I mean Asami” Opal said with a smirk.

Mako looked at her with determined eyes and said “fine I’ll text her an invite and the address and I’ll show you”

Korra and Opal satisfied with his response decided to change the topic to more party-related discussions.

Mako pulled out his phone from his pocket and began texting his mystery girl.

**Mako: 2:49**

**Hey** **♥**

**Asami: 2:50**

**Hi** **🥰**

**Mako: 2:50**

**I wanted to ask you something** **😅**

**Asami: 2:52**

**What** **🤔**

**Mako: 2:52**

**I told my friends about us, but they don’t believe that you exist…**

**Asami: 2:53**

**That’s not a question Mako** **😂**

**Mako: 2:54**

**Ugh I’m getting there they want to meet you, so they invited you to a party. Can you come?**

**Asami: 2:55**

**Oh, okay** **👌** **what time is it**

Mako looks up from his phone interrupting Opal and Korra’s conversation “hey guys what time is the party?”

“6 pm,” Korra said sending a questioning look at Opal “no 4 pm” “but it's almost 3” Korra argued “then we better start going” Opal, responded calling the waiter, while he responded to Asami.

**Mako: 3:01**

**They said 4:00**

**Asami: 3:01**

**It's already 3 pm**

**Mako: 3:02**

**My friends are good at compromise I guess and Korra is sending a text to our friends at school**

**Asami: 3:03**

**I can’t wait to meet Korra, Opal and Bolin** **😘**

**Mako: 3:03**

**Trust me neither can they** **🙄** **let me e send you the addy on Google maps yeh inserts image**

**Asami: 3:05**

**Okay bye sweety tell ‘em I said hi!** **🤣**

“you done yet Opal just paid, she’s waiting in the car with Korra,” Bolin said tapping his brother's shoulder making him shift from his Asami-oriented bubble and take in his surroundings, realizing his friends had already packed up and were waiting for him.

He gets up and makes his way towards the exit behind Bolin “bye Narook” the brothers say in unison and step out the door instantly greeted by hot summer rays and warm breeze.

He makes his way around to the backseat of Korra’s blue Mercedes E-class coupled with Bolin, while Opal is upfront with Korra in the driver’s seat “Asami says hi by the way”

“I’m sure she did,” Korra says with a sly smile

"Yeah, anyway there’s a supermarket down the street near the house, Korra where’s the list? Opal asks. “it's right here,” Korra says pulling a piece of paper out of the glove compartment “alright I’ve invited everyone on the contact list,” Bolin says

“Cool everything’s ready with forty-five minutes to spare, let's go Korra, I’ll direct you,” Opal says pulling out her phone as Korra nods her head in agreement.

* * *

When school was out for the summer holiday, the Krew decided to spend their holiday at the beach club that Korra’s parents owned, in one of the unused houses.

They would come over by morning and have fun then leave by the am partying and getting drunk, so when they ran out of booze, they had sent Mako to go on a food run in the nearby store.

“ugh, why me!” Mako said annoyed at Korra for sending him.

“because Mako you’re the only sober one here and I have an omega to attend to and Bolin is shagging Opal” Korra reasoned also frustrated as to why he won’t just go.

“Korra, I’m waiting” the omega who Korra didn’t even know her name called out from one of the rooms in the party house.

“fine, but you owe me” Mako resigned and made his way out the door towards the store.

He walked out and checked his phone for the time 10:05 pm it read, he sighed and put it back in his pocket.

Korra and Mako have been best friends since childhood since their parents partnered with their companies long before either of them were born, so when Mako’s parents died he and Bolin were taken in by Korra’s parents.

Korra was like a sister to him-no is a sister to him, he and Bolin trusted her with their lives and as they grew older, puberty car knocking as well as presentation Alpha/Omega/Beta.

Korra and Bolin presented as alphas no surprise there, but Mako turned out to be a beta, the presentation didn’t change their relationship at all, but all the betas, omegas and even some alphas wanted to get in his best friends’ pants.

So, all the girls he would ‘date’ or develop crushes on either wanted to smash his adoptive alpha sister or alpha brother, _being a beta is tough_ Mako thought to himself too distracted by his lamenting to catch sight of the moped zooming his way.

His eyes widened comically, and he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest, his stomach dropped as he awaited the impact of the incoming vehicle like a deer in headlights. It came swift and painful.

He was knocked off his feet, clutching his stomach whimpering like a wounded dog, a wounded Mako “oh my God! A day into this vacation and I’ve already killed someone” Mako heard an angel’s voice say from afar.

“Hey, hey wake up please, I didn’t see you it was an accident” the woman voiced clutching his head in her lap gently nudging his eyes open.

He scowled at her “how did you not see me… oh”

He was dumbstruck by the beauty of this woman and all of a sudden, he could barely feel the pain in his stomach where the bike had hit. And was gazing into the greenest pool he had ever set his eyes on.

“yeah yeah, you’re right I should’ve been more care—” she was interrupted by Mako “no, no it's okay you slowed down before you hit so I get away with a scratch,” he said smiling up at her

“although, You could pay me back by buying half the things off this list for me” he continued.

“Okay that’s fair I’m Asami by the way nice to meet you” the almost murder-Asami- said.

“Mako, likewise” they shared a quick laugh about the whole silliness of it and Asami helped him up.

He got back to the house over two hours later and Korra was passed out on the couch wearing a sports bra and nursing an empty bottle of vodka, with the rest of the party evacuated with a mess for the next day.

Mako was not introducing Asami to his friends, not out of impoliteness, but out of losing the first girl, who smelled like an omega, that was interested in him and he wasn’t going to spoil it, that is until he made the mistake of mentioning her in a conversation, resulting in the whole evidence or humiliation thing that led him to where he is now.

* * *

Korra was skeptical, to say the least, she never knew her brother to be a liar, so she was surprised when he kept on insisting with no proof whatsoever that this Asami chick is real, so she just made fun of him for it.

Mako is a great person, but not much of a ladies or boys or they/them man, he is very awkward.

Korra thinks pulling out her phone to check the time 3:45 it read, and some guests started filing in with the music from the home stereo system pumping through the huge house she was unaware her parents rented out to Opal’s mother.

But grateful to have found out, she looks around the place and spots Mako in the corner facing away from her and she approaches him, weaving through the crowd of horny teenagers and grinding people.

The closer she got she could hear him engaging in a conversation with someone that sounded like a female and Korra gasps _oh shit Asami’s real, I owe Bolin so much money_ she thought to herself.

“Mako hey, I found you” Korra yelled making Mako wince, he had smug look on his face that annoyed her, she wanted to smack it off his face, but he cleared his throat and said, “oh Asami, I’d like to introduce you to Korra, my best friend and younger sister.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” the Asami said.

That is when Korra looked at her like really looked at her and to say this girl was fine would be an understatement, long, black way hair that looks almost reflective and green eyes that could vanquish global warming.

She was bewildered as to how her socially awkward beta brother landed this fine specimen, that smelled oh so delicious to her alpha nose, she knew Asami was an omega.

The girl was wearing a yellow checkered miniskirt with a matching cropped top, which was no surprise as it was a mid-summer afternoon it was hot Korra had a bra top, an unbuttoned beach shirt and shorts with sandals. Nothing too extra but showed off her abs quite nicely.

Trailing her eyes up from the girls seemingly endless legs, it finally registered that she was meant to say something “oh hey Korra… Mako already said that, but it’s nice to finally meet you. ” she said to the girls giving her a charming grin, which made the Asami blush and look away.

Of course, Mako being the dunce he is misses the interaction, as Opal and Bolin approach them “hey Korra, Mako” Bolin greets as Opal is gaping like a fish at the girl she assumes is Asami standing next to Mako. _How the fuck did he land that_ she thought to herself.

“hi, Bo. This is Asami the girl I’ve been talking about, ya know the one that tall said was fake” Mako gloats not noticing that Korra and Asami haven’t taken their eyes off each other. Asami perks up at hearing her name from her boyfriend _oh yeah right boyfriend_ she reminds herself and smiles friendly and the new company who she assumes is Bolin and Opal.

Korra smirks knowing that she is going to bed the omega before she leaves this party _sorry Mako, but this one’s wayyy out of your league. Cool luck next time._ “hi it’s so good to finally meet all of you Mako talks about you guys a lot,” She says giving her full attention to the couple.

“good things I hope,” Korra says gaining back that attention.

“yes he told me how you’re the star player and captain on your school’s soccer team with Bolin as the co-captain”

“yes, that’s correct would you like to know more?” the alpha says releasing pheromones into the air making the omega grow more flush.

Mako misses this interaction, but Opal doesn’t as she is also an omega and can see, smell, what Korra was trying to do and sent her a glare, which we promptly ignored.

Opal was about to walk over and drag Korra out when the song changed a summer bop began playing, “ooh I love this song, babe lets dance ”Bolin announces practically dragging Opal away from the conversation on _reasons you shouldn’t fuck your brother’s girlfriend_ with Opal and her guest Korra.

“Mako, I’m kind of thirsty, go fetch me a sprite?” Korra asks innocently although what she has in mind is far from, as she catches Asami staring at her abs for the third time already, she can’t even blame her, because she has been staring at the girl’s voluptuous breasts.

“ugh, Korra go yourself.”

“Please I’m your little sister, you’re supposed to take care of me” Korra makes puppy dog eyes at him and he relents “hey Asami, d’you want anything?” Mako asks.

“just Fanta thanks” the omega smiles sweetly at her soon to be ex-boyfriend if the way Korra is looking at her says anything, by the end of this song there’ll be no more space on from either person and she’s fine with that idea, _I mean Mako was supposed to be a one-month thing, but the boy can’t take social cues._

Asami does a once over on Korra’s figure once again and bites her lip “do you wanna dance Korra?”

“you read my mind,” Korra says taking her hand and leads her to a packed place in the middle of the crowd, where that won’t easily be found by Mako or anyone familiar, Korra didn’t even know half the people Bolin invited, but they were part of their social circle, so she went with it.

On cue another summer bop rang through the room Jumping ship by Amaarae, making everyone grind up more sultrily to their partner. Korra sends Asami a questioning look as if asking permission before standing behind her and taking purchase on her waist.

_You're gon' make me leave  
You're gon' make me leave  
You're gon' make me leave_

_You gon' make me leave the one I'm with  
Jumping ship  
Done with this  
More than done with this  
Pour me another drink  
Take another sip  
And another sip  
Jumping ship_ _._

The lyrics rang out the room as Korra began moving against Asami, nudging forward making the omega push back on her increasing the friction, the alphas cock twitched.

She sang along with her lips pressed on the Asami’s neck whispering it into her skin, with the omega’s hands tangled in Korra’s short, brown hair. Asami placed her hands on her knees and motioned her hips in an up and down position, with Korra’s hands pulling her ass flush against her growing erection.

Korra thrust against Asami’s core with her cock and could practically feel the omega’s excitement. Asami enjoying the friction of the alpha’s dick against her snatch pressed harder against Korra and changed the direction of her hips to a circular movement.

Feeling the delicious friction of the alphas cock in all directions, the position began straining her, so she stood up straight, but continued pushing back on Korra every time she moved forward, forming a rhythm with their erotic dance and matching each other’s pace.

_Hottie, you're an item I wanna pay for_

_I've got attention if you make more time_

_I know we spent it, I wanna waste more_

_Push up on me 'til I'm feeling it_

_Droppin' it, look how you killin' it, ooh_

_Tell me that you needed space_

_I'm out here pulling my weight_

_I left my man on the phone_

_I left my girls in L.A_

_Don't tell me you into the way that I moan_

_When you wanna keep me up late_

_Can't keep that body in place_

_I gotta move out the way_

“mmm, Asami you feel so fucking good baby” Korra growled into Asami’s ear reaching up and palming the girl’s left breast through her shirt, with her right keeping them balanced as she made a calculated thrust that slotted directly between the omega’s legs bumping her clit through her panties.

“ah, Korra” the omega squirms out off Korra’s tight grip on her waist gaining a questioning look from the alpha, who is surprised when Asami turns around and grinds their fronts together. Korra lets out a low moan from the increased friction and the feeling of Asami’s breasts pressed against hers.

Those abs have been tempting the omega since the set eyes on them, so she scrapes her nails down them feeling the alpha shudder and lets out another delicious moan in her ear, something that she finds she likes a lot.

“Korra you’re so fucking hot babe,” she says taking Korra’s earlobe between her teeth and sucking on it, Korra not liking to be outdone holds a firm grip on the omega’s wanton hips, that was practically humping her.

_Jump, jump, jumping ship_

_Pretty girls like to jump that ship_

_Wickedest seas are killing bastards_

_You are the curse_

_But it is a blessing_

_Shorty move like Tetris_

_Come through, and I wreck it_

_Little devil with a passion_

_Huh, suspend it_

_Me want to give her the serpent_

_Me want to give her the perfect style_

_She come through with a joystick_

_Hoping she can ride it_

_Come see as I pick up she curse me_

_One step, and I bring out the ghetto_

_Come bring out the wrath_

_The beast is a realer one_

_Buss up the chakra_

Asami trails her lips from Korra’s ear to her neck and sucks hard intent on leaving a hickey and when she fills Korra force her hips still she stops her work to look at the _woman, mmm she’s so strong and muscular_ Asami notes.

When Korra notices the omega’s attention on her, she leans in staring at her full lips, which had been painted a bright shade of red and kisses the girl, but what takes Asami most by surprise, is when Korra thrusts directly where she knows she needs it most and she gasps into the kiss.

Gripping the alpha’s hair tightly, she breaks the kiss and groans when Korra pulls back out slowly only to thrust back in again whining up on her body “Korra, ah it's so big mmm, right there baby” Asami move in tandem with Korra’s thrusts adjusting to the rhythm and pace the alpha set.

“you like that baby? You like it when my big alpha cock rubs on your pussy huh?” Korra moans lowly in Asami’s ear as they continued fucking with clothes on, luckily the crowd was too caught in their own thing to even pay attention to them.

“fuck yeah talk dirty to me Korra” Asmi whines and grips Korra’s hair to an almost painful extent, but it further drives Korra to pleasure the girl grinding against her.

_You gon’ make me leave_

_The one I'm with_

_Jumping ship_

_Done with this, more than done with this_

_Pour me another drink_

_Take another sip_

_And another sip_

_Jumping ship_

_Hottie, you're an item I wanna pay for_

_(You gon’ make me leave)_

_I’ve got attention if you make more time_

_(You gon’ make me leave)_

_I know we spent it, I wanna waste more_

_(You gon’ make me leave)_

_Push up on me 'till I’m feelin' it_

_Droppin’ it, look how you killin’ it_

As the song came to an end, so did their dirty dancing, Korra placed one final kiss on the omega’s sweet neck and Asami pulling back to examine the mark she left behind and loosening her grip on the alpha’s hair.

“let’s continue this someplace more private yeah?” Korra pants in her ear receiving a shudder and a nod from Asami who was still panting and in a haze.

_…._

Mako was waiting in line at the drink bar, which was being served by one of Suyin’s butler when it came to his turn, the drinks had run out so he had to wait for a new supply, thank god Opal’s mom was nice enough to lend them their butler for the party, or Korra would have made him buy them.

Speaking of which, he looks around to spot where his girlfriend and Korra were, but he notices that the crowd had grown considerately since he last checked and that they aren’t anywhere to be seen. He doesn’t bother moving from his spot, because he doesn’t want to lose his place on the line, but he knows Asami is okay.

_Korra seems to like her that’s good, Asami and I could go on double dates with Opal and Bolin_ he thinks to himself with a smile, happy that his friends are warm and welcoming to his girlfriend, he is snapped of his thoughts when he feels his phone buzz in his pants.

**Asami: 5:30**

**I’m heading out, my dad called.**

**Mako: 5:30**

**Okay, lemme walk you.**

**Asami: 5:31**

**No, it’s okay don’t want you to lose your spot and besides your sister’s here she’ll walk me.**

**Mako: 5:32**

**Okay, bye, babe.**

He sighs and tucks his phone back in his pocket and smiles at the knowledge that his girlfriend and sister are getting along well.

_…_

Korra led Asami with a firm grip on her ass, after the omega had sent a quick text to Mako they made their way through the crowd passing by Opal who was chatting with one of the girls from school.

“oh, wait, Ginger, I have to tell Korra something” she pulls Korra by her collar making her remove her hand from where it was.

“what the hell are you doing Korra, that’s your brother’s girlfriend!” Opal yells over the music to Korra.

“so? It’s not like she doesn’t want it and she doesn’t even like Mako like that” Korra defends herself as Asami visibly shrinks away from this conversation, Korra was right she didn’t like the boy she was just not trying to get sued by the person she ran over, and it was her fault for stringing him along.

She made a mental note to end it with him after she was done with Korra who was having a heated argument with Opal.

“Korra, listen to yourself –” again she was interrupted by Bolin “hey Oppie, hey Ginger, Korra, Asami” he nodded his head towards them in acknowledgment.

“Tahno from the tennis club brought that board game that you like, c’mon let’s go play,” he said dragging her away. She sent a glare and mouthed _don’t you dare_ to Korra.

“hi, Korra” greeted Ginger, her eyes fixed on the huge bulge in Korra’s shorts.

“Hey Ginger, Asami follow me upstairs.”

The omega takes her hand, and they make quick work of reaching their destination, when she got to her assigned room in the house, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think comments, kudos 😁😁


End file.
